In recent years, ingestible devices containing sensors or cameras have been used by the medical profession as a way to monitor (e.g., measure the properties of, etc.) the alimentary canal of individuals. However, previous devices have not been provided for retrievable implantation in an individual. Additionally, because of the nature of ingestible devices, previous devices have been constructed as capsules that were not reconfigurable (and re-implantable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a retrievable device which will allow for in vivo monitoring of an individual.